Tensions
by DreamsWritters
Summary: [OS Lemon / Smut Yaoi EXO Baekhyun x Chanyeol (Chanbaek/Baekyeol), XuiChen, Kaisoo] Baekhyun et Chanyeol vivent en colocation entourés de leurs amis, mais entre eux c'est la guerre. Impossible de s'entendre, ils cherchent juste à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Et le sexe est peut être une bonne manière de faire pression sur l'autre ! Twoshot en réponse au défi de Yuna-Da
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong, je suis de retour (oui oui je suis productive en se moment !).  
Et je dois dire que c'est grâce à Yuna-Da qui m'a lancer un défi plutôt ... Alléchant c'est le mot !

Donc voici ses conditions: **  
****Paring/fandom au choix. Deux personnes qui se détestent et qui veulent faire craquer l'autre par le sexe dans le cadre d'une dispute (du style X1: je te menace X2: tu penses que tu vas faire quoi ? ) Et au final l'esprit de compétition entre les deux très présent.** **  
** **Par contre lemon obligatoire.** **  
** **Les mots à caser: "c'est un travail de femme" , "poêle", "prendre la porte" "fou", "je te déteste toujours" , "infatigable"** ****

Et voilà. Soit j'ai hésité mais je me suis sentie pour le coup plus à l'aise avec un pairing et un lemon Yaoi. Ce n'est pas mon premier lemon mais la première fois que je le poste et surtout de cette manière !Et puis comme je suis bien tombée dans le monde de la K-pop quoi de mieux qu'utiliser Exo ? Mon premier essai avec eux ! D'ailleurs vous me direz ce que vous préférez entre le fait d'utiliser les vrais prénoms ou ceux de scène ? ****

 **Rating:** M (oui oui totalement même !)

 **** **Pairing:** Chanbaek/Baekyeol avec quelques autres couples en fond dont XiuChen /ChenSeok (je sais jamais lequel utiliser de nom o.O)

 **** **Disclaimer:** outre le fait que les 12 petits ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à moi ! ****

**Note:** un grand merci à Astoria qui m'a gentiment corrigée. Et à Yuna-Da qui est géniale de m'avoir poussée a poster ça et en passant j'adore Final Fantasy aussi XD

Il n'en pouvait plus. Non clairement Baekhyun allait prendre sa guitare et la faire bouffer au roux. Ou alors la poêle qu'il tenait dans les mains, à voir...Serrant les poings le jeune homme proféra des insultes à l'intention de son Dongsaeng alternant entre le chinois et le coréen.

-À ce point ?  
Le plus petit aux cheveux noirs se tourna dans la cuisine pour voir son hyung.  
Xiumin se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés. Le plus vieux regardait Baekhyun avec un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude.

-J'en ai marre , hyung je te jure qu'il est horrible avec moi... C'est son tour de faire la vaisselle et il m'a lâché ça dans les bras en me disant que c'était à moi de le faire ! Mais c'est pas le pire il a rajouté " _c'est bien le travail des femmes_ " !

Le jeune homme ragea en tapant le pied par terre, il ne se souciait pas d'avoir l'air d'un gamin au vu de son degré d'énervement.

-Laisse le. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le pense pas, il cherche à t'énerver. Tempera Xiumin en essayant de dédramatiser.  
Depuis qu'ils étaient en colocation tout les cinq, Baekhyun et Chanyeol avaient eu la sévère tendance à vouloir s'étriper dans le couloir. Mais ils avaient tout les deux eu besoin d'un appartement et définitivement la proposition des trois autres était trop alléchante pour passer outre. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre , et aucun n'avait voulu lâcher l'affaire pour ne pas avoir à vivre ensemble. Soit cela faisait quelques mois que Xiumin et Chen devaient supporter les deux idiots qui sautaient sur la moindre occasion pour foutre l'autre en rogne. Et bordel parfois c'était carrément bruyant. Heureusement pour les deux, ils avaient trouver un dernier colocataire pour faire partie de leur bande et combler la dernière chambre libre, D.O. Et ce dernier avait tout de même un caractère plus apaisé que les deux idiots coréens.

Xiumin secoua ses mèches blondes pour remettre ses idées en place et écouter les élucubrations du brun. Qui était vraiment en colère, au vu de la manière dont ses doigts fins se serraient convulsivement autour de la poignée de la poêle.  
Deux bras se posèrent autour de sa taille le faisant sursauter. Heureusement qu'il reconnut immédiatement le parfum de la personne sinon elle aurait fini à l'hôpital.

-Tu es vraiment discret ! Murmura t'il un sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
-Je sais. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Questionna Chen.

Son souffle s'écrasait dans le coup du blond le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Dieu qu'il était accro au plus jeune.  
Xiumin renifla un brin méprisant.

-Chanyeol fait encore des siennes.  
\- Hyung ? Okay je vois Chen est là et je n'ai plus qu'à me brosser.  
Pesta le brun en grattant avec l'éponge l'assiette qu'il avait récupéré. Baekhyun avait enfin lâché cette pauvre poêle.  
Une fois sa tâche accomplie, enfin... Plutôt celle de ce crétin coloré, le jeune homme abandonna Xiumin et Chen qui s'étaient installés sur le divan, à moitié pour regarder un film, à moitié pour se bécoter en paix.

Beurk. Ils étaient impossible ces deux là. Heureusement que Chen était souvent en vadrouille pour son boulot, ça obligeait Xiumin à parler avec ses amis...  
Les muscles tendus en partie à cause de son énervement qui n'était pas totalement retombé, le brun se laissa enfin tomber sur son lit. En paix. Il avait à peine prit le temps de se changer qu'il se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.  
Qui ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques minutes après une musique s'échappa de la chambre d'à côté. Se forçant à garder les yeux fermés, Baekhyun grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Il pouvait encore se rendormir. Bien sûr c'était sans conter sur la boîte à rythme de la musique de barbare qui s'échappait des baffles.

-C'est pas vrai. Je vais le tuer !  
N'y tenant plus et sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait plus à trouver le sommeil, le brun se leva d'un bond en repoussant ses couvertures et alla toquer à la porte d'à côté. Enfin toquer était un bien grand mot il s'amusa plutôt à tenter de détruire la porte à l'aide de ses poings.

-Ouvre cette putain de porte !  
Quelques minutes, plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à la volée le surprenant et il manqua de s'écrouler sur le torse du roux.  
Ce dernier un sourcil insolent levé, ne bougea pas le petit doigt. Baekhyun le repoussa avec force. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, vu du gabarit du géant.

Chanyeol ricana, mauvais et referma la porte tandis que Baekhyun s'énervait déjà au centre de la pièce.  
La musique du plus jeune continuait à se déverser des baffles rendant la discussion encore plus difficile.

-Éteints cette merde ! Cria celui aux cheveux noirs.  
Ce que le roux apprécia moyen.  
\- J'adore ce groupe c'est pas de ma faute si t'as de la merde dans les oreilles. Grogna t'il en passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux rouges.  
-J'essaye de dormir tu fais chier ! Éteints.  
-Et alors ? Il est même pas 22h tu fais comme les vieux si ça t'chantes mais moi je veux pas.  
-T'en as pas marre de me pourrir la vie ?  
Chanyeol prit quelques secondes à répondre à la question.  
Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire mauvais.  
-Non. Genre vraiment pas.

Baekhyun ne sut quoi dire pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Avant que la rage ne le prenne, tapant de nouveau du pied par terre, il serra les poings.  
-Tu me casses sévèrement les couilles Park ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ta musique à la con et de...  
Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'oublia probablement immédiatement. Chanyeol venait de le plaquer contre son bureau le dominant de sa haute stature.

Le brun n'avait jamais autant maudit les 10cms environs qui les séparaient.  
-Qu'est ce que...  
-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? Menaça t'il d'une voix basse le roux.

Le plateau du bureau rentrait douloureusement dans le dos du plus petit tant le corps de Chanyeol pesait sur le sien.  
-Sinon ça va vraiment mal finir entre nous ! Et tu... Han... Mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est ce que tu...hann.. fais ?  
Baekhyun déglutit bruyamment tandis que la cuisse de son Dongsaeng s'était glissée entre ses jambes frottant sans gêne son intimité.  
Le regard de Chanyeol était noir et pas seulement dut à la colère, une aura bestiale se dégageait de lui.

Le brun sentit sa gorge s'assécher et fut prit de l'envie irrépressible de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le roux ne rata rien de son mouvement suivant la courbe de ses lèvres avec attention.

-Alors tu me feras quoi ?  
Le brun tenta de répondre mais une nouvelle friction contre son entre jambe ne permit qu'à un gémissement étouffé de franchir ses lèvres.  
-Alors ? Insista le plus grand. Tu ne pourras rien faire pas vrai ?  
-Je... Je... Non. En bafouilla Baekhyun.

Chanyeol s'écarta enfin mettant une distance respectable entre eux. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas avoué à voix haute mais les gémissements du plus petit s'étaient dirigés directement vers son bas ventre et il commençait véritablement à avoir trop chaud et s'il posait son regard sur le brun il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.  
Surtout que ce dernier était encore appuyé contre le bureau le souffle court, ses pommettes rougies et quelques unes de ses mèches légères collaient à son front.

-Laisse t'es complètement malade mon pauvre ! Lâcha t'il en reprenant ses esprits.  
Il passa devant le plus grand, près à quitter la pièce.  
Baekhyun sursauta en sentant une poigne de fer se refermer sur son poignet. Une vague de frisson le traversa tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé Byun ?  
Le brun lui lança un regard mauvais. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

-Lâche-moi !  
-Réponds et je te laisse partir.  
De nouveau Chanyeol utilisa sa supériorité de force pour le plaquer contre la porte.  
Le contact froid n'était pas très agréable et Baekhyun n'appréciait pas de se sentir impuissant mais les grandes mains qui tenaient ses hanches et l'érection qui déformait déjà le pantalon de son vis à vis eurent le mérite de le faire penser à autre chose.  
-C'est pas tes affaires !  
-Oh vraiment ?  
Chanyeol, d'un coup de rein, fit s'entrechoquer leurs érections. Une vague de plaisir les saisit, le brun se mordit ses lèvres tandis que le plus grand ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Le roux devait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que le plus petit puisse lui faire autant d'effet.  
-Je... A...Arrête! souffla Baekhyun, tendit qu'une main du roux se glissait sous son t-shirt et l'autre se coinçait dans ses mèches brunes tirant doucement dessus.  
-Réponds.

-Parce ce que... Hann... Parce que je ... Mais merde parce que t'es un putain de géant et que j'aurais pas eu la force de te jeter !  
Leurs érections entrèrent de nouveau en contact et de plaisir Baekhyun rejette la tête en arrière. Mais merde il allait le lâcher oui ? Si le brun devait être totalement sincère il adorait le fait d'être dominé. Habituellement c'est lui qui chauffait ses partenaires. Et puis au vu des proportions de son colocataire qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse il était bien plus intéressant que ce qu'il pensait. Et ça aussi ça lui plaisait.  
Voyant une brèche le roux plongea sur la peau nouvelle offerte à lui et tirant sur les mèches noires du jeune homme, il y racla ses dents.  
-Je ne suis pas convaincu. Tu aurais essayer de me repousser !  
Le frisson qui parcourut la peau du plus vieux et la voix basse de son Dongsaeng le fit gonfler un peu plus. Il avait envie de baisser les armes et laisser le plus grand jouer avec son corps. Mais il ne ferait certainement pas ce plaisir à ce crétin qui avait trouver une nouvelle façon -plus agréable fallait l'avouer- de le faire chier.

Pourtant quand sa langue s'insinua dans l'oreille de Baekhyun, mordillant au passage son lobe, il ne put résister et craqua, laissant un gémissement dépasser ses lèvres et ses hanches s'avancer à la rencontre de celles de son vis à vis, leur provoquant une vague de plaisir à tout les deux qui les fit trembler.  
-J'ai.. c'est parce que .. j'avais envie que tu... Hann.. que tu continues... Lâcha t'il le souffle court. Mais je te déteste toujours parce que tu es un crétin aux...

Sa phrase fut couper par les lèvres de Chanyeol qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Sans demander la permission sa langue força le barrage de ses dents découvrant la bouche de plus petit et dansant un ballet sensuel avec sa jumelle. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit de compétition qui les animaient. Baekhyun laissa échapper un gémissement qui envoya directement une décharge électrique dans le bas ventre du roux et entreprit de sucer sa langue. Bordel il lui suçait vraiment la langue... Et Chanyeol pouvait jurer par tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que la langue du plus petit ferait des miracles sur son membre tendu de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Ou sentir d'ailleurs.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur son ego, tandis que le plus vieux prenait le dessus sur leur échange torride Chanyeol s'écarta. Il devait le dire, complètement à contre cœur vu combien il appréciait la dextérité du plus petit ainsi que la façon dont leurs corps allaient ensemble. Sans mentir il voulait plus et savait déjà que ça aurait été la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de sa vie. Courte vie certes mais pas dénuée d'expériences.  
Le plus vieux le regarda, interdit.

-Maintenant que j'ai ma réponse je peux te lâcher...

Baekhyun eu l'air complètement scandalisé avant que la colère ne vienne changer les traits de son visage fin. Ses doigts qui, Chanyeol le devinait devaient être doués, se fermèrent en poings. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et ses mèches noires collaient à son front couvert de sueur. Il était beau à se damner et ses prunelles noires de colère rendait cette vision tellement érotique que le roux manqua d'éjaculer dans son pantalon. Juste à cause de ça. Pourtant il répéta ce qu'il venait de dire en montrant la porte. _Foutu ego._

Et me revoilà ! Vous êtes toujours là ? o.O

Et voilà c'est finit ! Non non je blague je pense que si je laisse ça comme ça vous allez me tuer !

Vous en avez penser quoi ? dites moi tout Chingu ! Saranghae 3

N'oubliez pas si vous voulez avoir la suite laissez moi une petite review ! Si vous le fait vous aurez le droit à un des membres de Exo K-M qui viendra vous voir (oui oui au choix je suis gentille hein ? x'D ) ou même d'un autre groupe si vous le voulez ehehe

kekeke Votre DW

 ** _PS: Comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas si vous avez la moindre envie de voir un pairing/fandom par ici ou même un défi à me proposer faite comme Yuna-Da et laissez moi un message !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong** ! Me revoilà pour la suite de ce chapitre ^^

Bon rien a changer toujours mes deux petits chouchous d'Exo (faux ! Ils sont tous mes chouchou XD) Cette fois promis vous serez moins frustrés (même Baek X'D)

 **Rating:** M (oui oui totalement même !)

 **** **Pairing:** Chanbaek/Baekyeol avec quelques autres couples en fond dont XiuChen /ChenSeok (je sais jamais lequel utiliser de nom o.O)

 **** **Disclaimer:** outre le fait que les 12 petits ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à moi ! ****

**Note:** un grand merci à Astoria qui m'a gentiment corrigée. Et à Yuna-Da qui est géniale de m'avoir poussée a poster ça (qu'est ce que tu me fais faire toi! Saranghae!) Et a tous ceux qui ont posté une review:) Spécialement « gest » laisse moi ton nom la prochaine fois , j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Et que tu te sentiras toujours à la place de Baekhyun !

Baekhyun avait prit la porte. Enfin il était partit tout simplement. Et même prendre une douche en se finissant à la main avait été plus une nécessité qu'un réel plaisir. Qu'est ce qu'il détestait le roux. Une émotion sourde qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir serrait son cœur pendant qu'il se mettait au lit.

-Aller debout, hyung ! Scanda une voix à son oreille.  
Chanyeol grinça des dents et eut la furieuse envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin. Il agita les jambes démontrant ainsi à D.O. qu'il n'avait pas envie. Bon c'était sans compter sur son érection matinale qui le fit gémir. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il se couchait en pensant au brun. Mouais... Lui même n'y croyait pas.  
-Aller tu sais quelle heure il est ? En plus on voulait faire quelque chose aujourd'hui pour ne pas rester planquer à l'appartement tout notre week-end.  
-Ouais ouais j'arrive !  
-T'a intérêt même Baekhyun hyung est debout.  
Après que le plus jeune ait quitté la chambre Chanyeol se leva en pestant.  
Et arriva dans le salon pour tomber sur Xiumin en pleine conversation avec D.O. Tandis que Baekhyun se trouvant sur le canapé une jambe au dessus de celle de Chen. Et apparemment le brun avait fait des efforts pour un dimanche après-midi, ses yeux étaient entourés d'eye-liner et il portait son fameux t-shirt avec un large ruban qui encerclait sa gorge fine. Le roux eut fichtrement envie de virer le plus petit qui se collait sans gêne à Chen.  
-Okay ça me va. Termina Xiumin en hochant la tête.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il te va ?  
-Xiumin hyung et moi allons au cinéma. Et D.O. doit retrouver Kai et Tao...  
Ledit D.O. sembla subitement intéressé par ses chaussures en rougissant. Oh, oh ! Il y avait anguille sous roche et Chanyeol sentit plus qu'il ne vit le mode fouine de cet imbécile de Byun s'activer.  
-Oooh ? Kai ? Dit il d'une voix mielleuse s'attirant un regard noir de D.O.  
Chen quand à lui tirait sur les mèches courte de son hyung un sourire étrange aux lèvres.  
Le roux devait dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait toujours eu un côté possessif et avec son ennemi c'était pareil. Il avait tendance à vouloir être le seul à le faire chier.  
Pendant que Baekhyun et D.O. se disputaient gentiment le plus jeune ayant les joues écarlates Xiumin se déplaça vers le roux.  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Oui t'inquiète pas Hyung, c'est juste...  
\- Baekhyun ?  
Chanyeol eut un petit sursaut. Comment Xiumin pouvait savoir ça ? Bon et puis il était juste... Insupportable ! Et infatigable aussi... Ce crétin aux cheveux noirs avait beau avoir 10 cms de moins que lui il avait carrément plus d'énergie que la plus part des gens. Une pile électrique en somme. Et Chanyeol commençait vraiment à penser à des moyens pas très catholique pour le fatiguer. Rien que de penser aux gémissements qui avaient passé la barrière des lèvres de son Dongsaeng suffit à faire gonfler son membre. Nom de dieu.  
-Chanyeol ?  
-Oh... Euh oui ?  
Le roux gigota mal à l'aise.  
Comprenant qu'il ne tiendrait pas vraiment une conversation avec le plus grand le blond laissa tomber et tous les trois partirent. Et il espérait sincèrement que de laisser Chanyeol et Baekhyun seuls résoudrait le problème.  
C'était sans compter sur le plus petit qui semblait vraiment décidé à bouder. Il était en colère. La façon dont Chanyeol l'avait traité et l'avait viré ne lui avait pas plu. Okay ils se détestaient. Okay ils avaient réagi comme ça seulement parce que c'était physique. Mais sérieusement ? Le jeter comme une vieille chaussette, même venant du roux, ça ne passait pas du tout aux yeux du brun.  
-T'es vraiment en gamin.  
Baekhyun releva ses yeux cerclés d'eye-liner vers le plus grand. Crétin.  
-En fait tu boudes ?  
D'un geste précis et calculé Baekhyun secoua ses mèches noires et se leva.  
-Maintenant que Chen-ah n'est plus là...J'ai rien à faire je vais peut être aller me promener. Le tout d'une voix traînante et pas mal provocante il fallait le dire.  
Et Chanyeol ne savait même plus s'il voulait juste prendre là tout de suite à même le sol le plus petit ou le jeter par la fenêtre.  
Le roux le plaqua contre le mur l'écrasant de sa haute taille profitant de nouveau du contact entre leurs bassins. Attaquant sans vraiment de douceur la mâchoire de son vis à vis il mordilla tout du long le faisant gémir.  
Il s'écarta pour chercher les lèvres fines qui lui donnaient tant d'envies mais en voyant le sourire victorieux que le coréen affichait il se sentit un peu moins sûr.  
-Je savais que tu pourrais pas résister.  
Et il l'embrassa. Okay Chanyeol était vexé mais le brun était bien trop doué suçant sans gêne le muscle rose.  
Deux mains fines virent se glisser sur son torse redessinant ses courbes, Chanyeol se retrouva obligé de rompre le baisé les faisant gémir de frustration. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie et l'appartement vide résonnait de leurs souffles erratiques et de leurs gémissements.  
Leurs vêtements avaient mystérieusement disparu et cette fois Chanyeol était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, Baekhyun contre lui. Une de ses mains fines s'était glissée dans son caleçon caressant du bout des doigts son membre déjà dur. Merde. Le roux n'aurait jamais penser que voir les petites mains de brun enroulées autour de sa verge lui fasse autant d'effet.  
Okay par contre s'il craquait et se déversait maintenant ou prenait à même le mur le plus petit ils allaient se faire tuer par Xiumin. Et le blond avait beau ressembler à un adorable lutin il avait une poigne incroyable et était parfaitement capable de leur péter les jambes. Quoi que dans le plâtre est ce qu'on pouvait toujours baisé avec quelqu'un ?  
Une pression sur son gland et Baekhyun qui passait son pouce sur la fente déjà pleine de liquide transparent le ramenèrent à la réalité abruptement.  
-Hann~ Si tu continues je vais pas tenir...  
Baekhyun se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Chanyeol se fit la remarque que le brun cachait bien des tendances perverses. Il le lâcha et serra son poignet pour le tirer vers une des chambres. Et sincèrement à ce moment là le roux n'en avait rien à faire de laquelle c'était.  
Se laissant tomber sur le lit il tira le plus grand à lui recommençant ses caresses la température montant un peu plus leurs corps se couvrant de sueur et leurs gémissements se transformants en cris de plaisir. Le brun avait une trace noire qui courait le long de sa joue due à son maquillage qui s'était fait la malle à cause de la transpiration. Et ça le rendait encore plus sexy, si c'était possible. Chanyeol finit par craquer en voyant Baekhyun entrer un de ses propres doigts dans son intimité. D'un geste vif, il fallait dire que brun n'était pas très lourd, le plus grand le retourna entrant son membre gonflé en lui. Baekhyun lâcha un cri entre plaisir et douleur. Le roux s'empêcha de bouger et déposa des baisés le long de sa colonne vertébrale en caressant sa nuque.  
-Hann~ Chan... Chanyeol...  
Définitivement c'était un endroit sensible la nuque (Il y a un truc qui est addictif avec sa nuque vous trouvez pas ? X) )  
Il commença très vite ses va et viens. Le plaisir envahit Baekhyun ses muscles se tendant. Attrapant entre ses doigts fins les draps et accompagna les mouvements de bassin de son Dongsaeng. Ils ne se retenaient pas de crier leur plaisir. Personne n'était là pour les entendre. Et les autres ne risquaient pas de revenir maintenant. De plus les deux amants en avaient complètement rien à foutre.  
-Hann Chan~  
Il avait trouvé sa prostate. Chanyeol était impressionné, il ne cherchait pas à retenir ses coups mais avait l'impression que le sexe brutal était le truc du plus vieux. Il était pervers ! (et une hoe sur les bords mais c'est affectif X'D)  
Baekhyun tendit sa main vers son membre s'attendant à accentuer son plaisir sous les coups de butoirs par ses propres coups de mains.  
Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches les tenant fermement et accentuant la pression du membre à l'intérieur de ses entrailles.  
-Non. Je veux que tu jouisses seulement grâce à moi. Fit Chanyeol dans un souffle faisant frissonné de plaisir le plus petit qui adorait la manière dont la voix grave résonnait. Surtout alors que le plus grand était à l'intérieur de lui. Et qu'il lui parlait dans l'oreille.  
Après plusieurs coups qui firent voir des étoiles au brun, Chanyeol sentit la chaleur se concentrer dans son bas ventre.  
Il observa le brun les cheveux en bataille, trempé de sueur et ses mèches courtes collées à son front.  
-Je... Je vais vraiment venir...  
Après quelques va et viens qui pompèrent parfaitement sa verge Chanyeol se déversa dans les entrailles du plus jeunes. Un râle grave franchi les lèvres de Baekhyun et cela surpris le roux de voir combien à ce moment là il était viril. Et c'était une différence avec son attitude habituelle. Quelques secondes et coups de butoirs plus tard le brun se déversa lui aussi. À bout de souffle ils se séparent et prirent quelques minutes pour respirer à nouveau correctement et que les battements irraisonnées de leurs cœurs se calment.  
Hésitant Baekhyun se leva sentant une vague douleur dans ses muscles. Et il sentait encore la pression dans grandes mains de Chanyeol sur ses hanches.  
Ils se douchèrent sans un mot chacun leur tour. S'habillant au passage, principalement à cause des autres qui finirait par rentrée.  
Baekhyun se rappela de leurs vêtements éparpillés dans le couloir. Il les ramassa et les balança dans la chambre sans vraiment faire gaffe. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit fatigué par cette partie de jambes en l'air qui était probablement la meilleure de sa vie. Revenant dans la chambre, qui au final c'était avérée la sienne Chanyeol retrouva le plus vieux endormi en boule dans le lit probablement épuisé par leurs ébats. Hésitant à son tour quelques instants le plus jeune se glissa sous les draps poussant Baekhyun sur le côté.  
Oui. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui se déplaça à moitié endormi sur le torse large

de son amant. Toujours ce besoin de se coller à quelqu'un, de cet emmerdeur.  
Chanyeol se dit qu'il ressemblait à un ange une fois qu'il fermait la bouche. Soupirant le roux sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée en ayant en tête que la taille du plus petit était parfaite et que leurs deux corps étaient fait pour être collés l'un à l'autre.

Et voilààààà ! Bon premièrement originellement je voulais laisser comme ça mais peut être que j'aurais la force d'écrire la suite. En tout cas je pense continuer à m'amuser avec la Kpop !

Bon alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Kiss

Votre DW:)

 **Ps : Comme toujours (je sais je me répète XD) Mais si vous avez envie de quoi que se soit fandom/pairing ou autre n'hésitez pas j'aime les défis:)**


End file.
